Changes
by KuuipoGirlxo
Summary: Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan, and Chad have been friends forever, what happens when things start changing? Relationships, arguments, loss.Will the gang survive the changes in their already complicated lives? ON HIATUS.
1. Goodbye

This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh.I will continue if people want me to.Also I'm English, so I hope this makes sense, as my americanisms might be wrong lol.Anyway, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang stood in the hallway of Sharpay and Ryan's mansion.Gabriella picked up her bags, and she looked at the others.

"Well, I guess this, goodbye."She said, a lump forming in her throat.Sharpay nodded with tears running now her face.

"Yup, I guess it is."Taylor said beginning to cry.Gabriella stared at them both, dropped her bags and pulled both of the girls into a hug.

"Do you have to go?"Sharpay sobbed into Gabriella's shoulder.They all cried more.

"I'm afraid so."She whispered and pulled away from the girls she had known since elementry school.

"I'm really gonna miss you Gabriella, we all will."Taylor sniffled Gabriella nodded and looked over to the guys, she walked forward and hugged Ryan, and then Chad.Chad didn't cry because of his macho image of course, but she had to admit, he looked very sad.And Ryan's eyes were red but he didn't show any signs of tears, yet she didn't mind, to them Guys weren't supposed to cry, the thought made a smile form on her face, before tears arrived again.

"Bye Gabs"They both said.Troy was staring down to the floor trying his hardest to stop himself to exploding inside and Gabriella looked over to him.

"No hug from you?"She said smiling and tilting her head to the side, to get a better view of his face, she smiled, still with tears in her eyes.Troy took a deep breath and looked up to her with red eyes and slowly shuffled forward as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight, he couldn't help but cry.

"Bye Troy."She whispered into his ear, causing shivers to go down his spine, they held on tighter.

"Bye, I'll miss you."He croaked back burying his head into her shoulder.The rest of the gang shared knowing looks through their sadness.After a little while they released from the embrace and Gabriella picked her bags up again.She stared at them all.

"This is harder, than I thought it would be."She cried looking at Troy in particular who couldn't bare to look at her as he rubbed his eyes hard."Promise you'll all keep in touch?"She mumbled, hoping for a yes.

"You try and stop us."Taylor half smiled wiping Gabriella's tears away.Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath, she knew this was it, time to go.

"Bye guys."She said turning and opening the heavy, oak front door, and she walked out to the warm summers day.The beautiful day definitely didn't reflect the way she was feeling, like it does in the books she likes to read.As she shuffled along the front path, her stomach was in one huge knot, she couldn't bare to turn back around to look, she knew if she saw them again she'd break down in tears, and wouldn't be able to stop, but once she got to the car she realised that if she didn't look back at them once more, she'd regret it, and with this thought she turned around for one last look at them all, her best friends.Her prediction was right as she saw them all look at her, and with that a fresh batch of tears ran down her cheeks as she let out a sob, which when heard, made the rest of the friends flinch.In a way she was flattered that they cared so much, although it shouldn't be that surprising as they had all known each other for years.She shakily climbed in the car and cried hard into her hands, as her mom drived away, on thr long journey to Detroit.The gang all waved upset, stood for a minute and then went back inside of Sharpay's home, except from Troy who stayed at the door just staring out to the car until it was too far in the distance that he couldn't see it.

"You coming in Troy?"Sharpay asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.Troy turned around and nodded before closing the door.He took a deep sigh as he regretted the times he had the chance to tell her how he felt but chickened out.Now she would never know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year had passed and the gang had all kept in touch, but it slowly decreased the longer Gabriella had been away.Surprisingly the person who had spoken to her the least was Troy, the one she had known since the first day of kindergarten.Even when they did speak, neither of them knew what to say, it was different between them now, when she lived next door, no-one could ever stop them from talking, they could speak to each other about anything and everything, except one thing of course.The most important thing.Troy and Gabriella would both lay in bed at night letting out secret tears, as they desperately needed to see each other, speak to each other, hear each others laughs, that they would share on a daily basis before she moved.They would fall asleep thinking of each other, wanting one more chance, to tell eachother how they felt.It was too late, they both thought, they would have found someone else by now.Gabriella knew that no-one could replace Troy, she would never find anyone that she could be as comfortable around, and she was hoping Troy felt the same, but shockingly for everyone, Troy already had found someone.

It was 10pm one night the gang were at their friday sleepover at Sharpay and Ryan's It wasn't the same without Gabriella, but they made it work.Troy was there with his new girlfriend, Natasha; blonde, tall, dippy(Sharpay promised to the others that they weren't related to eachother), she could kill everyones eardrums with her screeching cackles, and her over excited, exaggerated screams, but Troy thought it was cute.Taylor and Sharpay didn't like her very much, not just because she was the most annoying creature to walk the planet, but because they thought that Troy was trying to replace Gabriella.When Sharpay confronted him about their theory he just denied it, although she did help keep his mind off her for a little while, at least.She wasn't exactly Troy's normal type, but he was finally happy.At least he thought he was.They all sat on the sofa, and watched 'The Ring', with blankets and all of the lights out, and the curtains drawn, and they were fastly approaching the scariest part of the horror movie.The wind howled outside, and the front door suddenly knocked.They all jumped and Natasha screamed loud over dramatically, making her fake blonde extentions bounce.Troy hugged her smiling, before she kissed him grinning.Sharpay rolled her eyes before she stood up terrified, and shakily, yet fiercely grabbed Taylor's hand, she dragged her to the door with her for support.Troy and Natasha pulled away as they heard the opening of the door, and a piercing scream to even startle Natasha.


	2. Familiar pain

This is the second chapter, hope you like it.I'll only continue if people comment though :)

Chad's eyes widened and he quickly ran to the door"Whats happened!?!"He shouted worried."Oh.My.GOD!"He said in shock.

"What is it?"Ryan asked worried, but too chicken to go to the door, while Troy held onto Natasha protectively.

"This!"Sharpay said dragging someone familiar into the room.Ryan and Troy's jaws almost dropped to the floor and they both got up leaving Natasha on the floor, angry and puzzled.

"Hi Guys."Gabriella smiled and bit her lip.Natasha got up and stood behind Troy, placing her bony fingers on his strong shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"Ryan asked shocked yet smiling.

"We moved back."She smiled."Sorry, i know its late, I just had to come and see you guys right away."She giggled slightly.They all smiled in disbelief.

"Who's that?"Natasha whispered in Troy's ear.He tore his eyes from Gabriella and looked at Natasha.

"Oh, sorry Tash, this is Gabriella.I never told you about her?"Troy questioned bringing her in front of him.

"No, you must have missed her out when you talked about your life."She smiled sarcastically and Gabriella's smile faded.

"Oh, well Natasha, this is Gabriella, Gabby, this is Natasha...My...girlfriend."Troy smiled and put an arm around Natasha.There was an awkward silence.And a sharp pain surged through Gabriella's body.

FLASHBACK

"Gabby!"She heard a familiar voice call out from behind her.A smile tugged at her lips, as she turned around on her heel, to see Troy running down the hallway towards her, making his floppy, brown hair bounce, he was obviously excited about something.Gabriella giggled as he arrived in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and trying to catch his breath.

"Hey."Gabriella grinned, a tiny bit scared.Troy grinned before he dropped one hand from her shoulder and placed it on his side, desperately trying to breathe."What, did you run from Antartica?"Gabriella chuckled.Troy stood up straight and playfully glared at her.

"Nooooo.The rooftop garden."He smiled.Gabriella's smile disapeared.That was her and Troy's special spot to hang out in, who had he been there with?

"Oh."She replied simply, looking down to the floor.

"Yeah, so guess what?"He grinned crossing his muscular arms across his chest.Gabriella sighed, silently and put on her best smile, before looking up to his gorgeous blue eyes.

"What?"She said pretending to be excited for his news.Troy smiled.

"I finally asked out Janice Baker!And she said yes!"He said in a sing song voice and grinning ear to ear.Gabriella's heart dropped to the floor, and her chest felt tight, but she plastered on a smile again.

"Wow."She smiled fakely."Thats great."Searing pain shooted down her body, and she could help but flinch at the thought of Troy and Janice.It just didn't seem right.Troy was oblivious to her painful expression and he leaned back onto the lockers, his smile still remaining.Gabriella looked down to the floor.She didn't even know he was planning to ask Janice out, that would be something he would usually tell her beforehand, she suddenly felt as if Troy didn't care about her feelings anymore.And of course Janice would say yes, he was the most sweet, good looking guy in the school, any girl would be lucky to go out with him.But Janice was the most popular girl in school.Everyone loved her, and apparently Troy too.But she couldn't help feeling like she would hurt him.And frankly right now Gabriella hated her.But it was only because she was trying to protect him.Right?The school bell broke her thoughts.Her head shot up, she looked back to Troy who hadn't moved from his own thinking, or day dreaming as it was better described.

"Oh, well, I'll see you later Troy."She sighed softly before turning and walking away clutching her books to her chest.

"Yeah, later."He said simply, obviously not caring she was leaving, she thought.A single tear rolled down her cheek, she was confused to why she was being so bothered by this, she had a pretty good idea, but now she didn't want to have to face up to it.

END OF FLASHBACK

That was three years ago now, but Gabriella's eyes still began to fill up, as the pain revisited and she felt her heart thump in her ribcage.She knew she would have to say something back, sooner or later.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Natasha."Gabriella said sad.She looked down to the ground."Shar, can I use your bathroom, to freshen up a bit?I only just got off the plane like twenty minutes ago."She choked.They could all tell something was up, but no-one said a word.

"Yeah, sure, you remember where it is?"Sharpay smiled, nudging her to break the ice that was slowly surrounding them.

"Of course."Gabriella, smiled fake and turned to climb the stairs, she stepped into Sharpay's overly pink room, and smiled slightly, same old Sharpay, she thought.She walked into the bathroom (also pink) and looked into the rhinestone decorated mirror at her reflection, she looked so different to Natasha, Troy's girlfriend(she hated thinking about that)she looked simple in contrast to her, boring she thought and a tear ran down her cheek, followed by many more, she let out a sob as she covered her eyes with her hands, she looked back into the mirror, to see her eye make-up, streaming down her face.She had blown it when she moved away.She knew it would never be the same again.Natasha had not said a single word to her, yet she wanted to hate so badly, it hurt.But she knew that she couldn't hate everyone that Troy liked.She didn't own him.And she had to acept that Troy had moved on.About ten minutes later Gabriella had cleaned her self up and went back to join the rest of the group, with a deep sigh.

"Better?"Sharpay asked.

"Much better!"Gabriella smiled.Taylor dragged her down to sit on the couch.

"Now.You have to tell us how you ended up moving back Gabby."She said and Natasha rolled her eyes which Gabriella saw, making her want to tell the story even more.

"Well, my mom got fired from her job, which is kinda sad, but she didn't really like it anyway.And also the house was a dump, so mom rang her old company and the real estate people and sorted everything out.And here we are!"She laughed still unable to believe she was back.

"Thats so great.I can't believe your really here."Taylor said hugging her."And you look so different."

"Bad, different?"Gabriella said pushing a hand through her new shorter hair.

"No!You look gorgeous.Doesn't she guys?"They all agreed except for Natasha and Troy.Gabriella looked over to him, and he just winked at her.Gabriella giggled and Natasha almost turned red with anger.

"Shar?She can stay here tonight right?"Ryan asked.

"Of course, if you wanna Gabby?"Sharpay smiled, her famous smile.

"Yeah, I've got my stuff with me, I'll just call my mom."She said leaving the room with her phone.Natasha rolled her eyes again.Troy secretly smiled.Now that Gabriella was back, he couldn't help but feel all of the feelings rushing back to him.


	3. A love triangle?

Gabriella had hung up the phone in the kitchen and she turned around to see Natasha staring at her, and Gabriella took this chance to really observe Natasha's body language.She had her skinny, tanned arms crossed tightly against her chest, and her long blonde hair reaching down to her stomach, her make-up was over the top, and looked like it had been plastered on with a spatula, yet she still managed to somehow look attractive, in Troy's point of view.Gabriella was becoming anxious, as Natasha was still glaring at her without uttering a word.

"Uh, Hi, Natasha."Gabriella said nervously.

"Gabriella, isn't it?"Natasha said viciously.Gabriella nodded slightly scared..."Well, Gabriella.I have something important to say to you and I'm only gonna say it once, so listen good, kay?Okay.Here goes; keep away from MY Troy, Gabriella.I know you like him, but you had plenty of chances, its my turn now, he's MINE.So don't ever talk to him, look at him or think about him again.Or else.Got it?Good.Nice talking to you."She reeled off angrily, yet in a calm tone.She replaced the snarl with the recurring evil smile, that the others obviously haven't noticed, and briskly walked back to the lounge, where she sat next to Troy."Miss me?"She smiled inocently to Troy, while the others rolled their eyes.Gabriella remained in the kitchen, shocked, scared, and rather amazed that Natasha had almost read her like a book.Gabriella finally decided it was perfectly fine to hate Natasha, after what she had just said to her.Gabriella sighed and slowly stepped into the lounge, she took a seat the furthest away from Troy and kept her eyes firmly fixed on the cashmere carpet.

"So?"Taylor asked.Gabriella's head shot up to look at Taylor, who was smiling hopeful.

"So?What?"Gabriella asked confused, her mind still on Natasha's threat.

"So, can you sleep over tonight?"Taylor laughed.

"Oh, yeah, I can."Gabriella laughed nervously.

"Great, lets get this party started!What DVD shall we watch then?"Chad asked, stepping over to the DVD cabinet, and gazing across Sharpay's selection of movies in disgust."Legally Blonde?Material Girls?The Notebook?"He scoffed, confused to what went through girls minds."Shar, you really have to stop being such a girl!"He chuckled closing the doors of the cabinet.

"What?For your information, they are all Iconic films, Chad!"She replied, also puzzled to why he thought watching stuff blow up was remotely interesting.

"Whatever."Chad rolled his eyes."Come on guys!We need a man to pick the movie tonight!"He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air dramtically.

"Why don't we letGabriella decide then."Natasha chimed in smirking and gazing down to her manicure.Gabriella looked over to Natasha who was grinning evily.Gabriella was the only one who seemed to realise what Natasha was implying,butknew she couldn't let it bother her.

"Okay, how about...Charlie and the chocolate factory?"Gabriella smiled.They all laughed and agreed except from Natasha who rolled her eyes yet again.They all got comfortble and watched the film, until they all fell asleep at around 12.30.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gabriella woke up at 2am and went to sit out on the bench on Sharpay and Ryan's porch, to think of the whirlwind that had been that day.She was thinking of her favourite song; Tear drops on my guitar, by Taylor swift, and how the lyrics just happened to relate to the triangle that was Troy, Natasha and herself.She didn't know whether she could refer to it as a _love _triangle, because she had no clue whether Troy even felt that way about her.She began softly singing the words, replacing the name of the guy in the song with Troy.

"Troy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Troy talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Troy walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly..."

Troy had just walked out to also think, but saw Gabriella sitting there, he leant against the door frame listening to her singing and smiled as he thought her voice was so beautiful.He slowly approached her as she continued...

"The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause..."

"You sound great Brie."He said softly.Gabriella jumped at the sudden voice and turned round with a hand on her heart and sighed in relief when she saw Troy smiling."May I join you?"He asked.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?"Gabriella sighed turning her attention back to the pool glistening brightly a few yards in front of her.Troy was completely confused.

"What do mean?"He said sitting next to her on the bench anyway.

"Hasn't Natasha told you not to go anywhere near me?"She asked.

"What?Natasha wouldn't do that."He said as if he knew her well enough to state that as a fact, which he obviously didn't.

"Really?Is that why she told me to stay away from you, or else?"Gabriella sighed looking in his blue eyes which shined brightly in the moonlight, yet were becoming full of more confusion.

"She really said that?"Troy asked and Gabriella nodded slowly."Wow, I don't know what to say...Is that why you didn't say two words to me all night?He questioned quietly.Gabriella nodded again looking back into his eyes, relieved that he believed her.There was a moment of silence and they both diverted their eyes from each other and looked to the ground, blushing, yet smiling.

"Well, we can talk now."Troy grinned nudging her.Gabriella smiled and looked back at him.

"What do you wanna talk about then?She said turning to him.Troy paused.

"Uh, I dunno, what do you wanna talk about?"Troy chuckled.Gabriella shrugged.They both laughed."I missed that laugh."Troy said staring at her, but also wondering where he suddenly found his courage from.Gabriella blushed, she knew this chemistry she felt wouldn't be there if they were just friends.There was more silence as they turned their attention back to the ground.Gabriella's smile faded.

"Troy?Why did you stop calling me?"Gabriella asked taking a risk, and looking towards him.Troy sighed, as he tried to approach the question he'd been dreading, ever since she returned six hours ago.

"Uh, I dunno, it was awkward, I guess."He finally mumbled.Gabriella nodded in understanding to what he was saying, but she wasn't gonna stop there.She needed some answers, and she wasn't gonna give up up until she got them.

"I know, but why?It never used to be like that.Did it?"Gabriella said finally looking at him.Troy sighed again, _Why is she making this so damn difficult_ he thought, before thinking of his answer carefully.

"Uh, no, it didn't Gabby.I don't know what changed either, but, one thing I know is that; I just felt so depressed when you left, I didn't know what to say to you, if I ever called it, was so..."Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Awkward?"She finished with a grin.Troy smiled to her nodding.

"Yeah, but now I'm with Natasha, and I'm finally happy."Gabriella's smiled faded again at the mention him with Natasha."But now your back and its all messed up again!"He said in frustration.Gabriella was genuinely shocked as she turned to face him.

"Wait.Your blaming me?"She asked in confusion.

"Well, Yeah, It was fine until you came back!"Troy said raising his voice, he didn't mean what was saying but he was angry at her for leaving and then coming back, barging back into his life, making his mind return to its jumbled state that it was in before she left, but he was mainly mad at himself for never telling her the truth.Gabriella stood up quickly, full with many different emotions all rolled into one.

"I can't believe you!This is not the Troy I knew!!"She screamed, her anger and confusion taking over."The Troy I knew wouldn't date a witch like her!"She scoffed in disgust.Troy was realised that Gabriella was extremely mad, but he wasn't backing down.

"Well maybe when you left, I changed!For the better!!"He yelled also standing up."And don't talk like that about my girlfriend!"He yelled pointing at her.Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing, she looked at him, fuming, and said what she felt in the heat of the moment;

"I hate that stupid Natasha!!And you know what?I hate you!!!"She cried about to run away, but before she could, suddenly Troy pulled Gabriella by her waist into a passionate kiss.

"And I love you!"He said when he pulled away still holding on to her.Gabriella was too shocked to speak.

"Whats going on out here?!"A voice asked walking sleepily to the door.Both of their heads shot in the direction of the voice.

"N-nothing, Ryan, we're coming in now."Gabriella stuttered pulling away from Troy's grip softly, and walking in the house.Troy followed, his eyes fixed on the ground, as Ryan stepped back into the house utterly confused..


	4. Meant nothing?

So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to consider where I am going with this story.I think I figured it out and I will hopefully be updating more often.Hope you like this chapter.Please comment.I really want to know what you think.Anyway; Enjoy!

--

The next morning Gabriella awoke early.She hadn't been able to sleep, she was still shocked and amazed at the previous nights events _Did he really kiss me?_.She was so confused, yet couldn't help reminding herself how wonderful it was to finally be kissed by Troy, after so many years of hope.Her mind began to wander again.She sighed smiling.

Whereas Troy was awake too, but instead deeply embarrassed _Troy you idiot, she gonna think your such a freak! _he also sighed, but more in frustration.

A few hours later Gabriella and Sharpay were making breakfast in the kitchen when Troy came in.

"Hey girls."He said quietly.

"Hey Troy."Sharpay smiled turning to him.Gabriella's heart began beating double speed as she turned around slowly, but refused to make eye contact with Troy.

"Morning."Gabriella almost whispered.She leant on the counter and she looked down, hoping someone would break this awkward silence soon.

"Hungry?"Sharpay finally said smiling and holding up box of cereal to Troy.

"Yeah, sure."He said not paying attention and staring at Gabriella who still had her eyes firmly fixed on the kitchen tile.Sharpay noticed this and looked at both of them with a confused expression.

"What's going on here?"She quizzed pointing between them with a piece of toast in her hand.Gabriella's turned to look at Sharpay sheepishly, but before they could answer, (although it was unlikely that they were going to explain) Natasha walked in and hugged Troy's torso.

"Hey Troy, baby."She said kissing his cheek, and wiping the lipstick of his face with her manicured finger, with a sickly smile.Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned back to the toaster in disgust, and as much as she hated to admit it jealousy.

"Hey."Troy said softly, coming back to reality, he hugged her back.Natasha leant up and pressed her lips on his, and Troy returned the kiss reluctantly, but it obviously convinced a naive Sharpay.

"Awwwww.You guys are so sweet."Sharpay smiled.Gabriella banged her hand on the counter hard in frustration, causing the others to jump."Whats up with you?"Shapay asked confused(yet again).Gabriella thought hard, embarrassed, _Way to go Gabby, could that be anymore obvious?_

"Uh, I burnt my toast."Gabriella said as her excuse, trying to hide her face, which was quickly turning scarlet.Sharpay raised an eyebrow.And Natasha smirked.

"O-kaaay."Sharpay said before lifting her self up to sit on the counter."So what do you guys wanna do today?What about the mall?"She said with her charming smile, hoping that they could all go shopping without the boys disaproval.

"I can't, I have to go home to help unpack.I made a deal with my mom.Sorry."Gabriella sighed putting the toast in the bin.Natasha smiled slyly.Troy tried his hardest to hide his dissapointed frown, but it didn't exactly work.

"Oh, well, that's a shame, but I'm in."She Natasha smiled sweetly, placing a hand on her bony hip.Troy looked at Natasha who still had her arm firmly around his waist, with a smirk, he definitely was starting to see through Natasha's sweet and charming exterior.

"Well, uh, sorry, I can't make it either, I need to go to ummmmm spend some quality time with my dad."He nodded pulling away from Natasha's grip.Sharpay almost choked on her smoothie, she placed the stawberry drink on the counter, before placing her hand on her mouth, stifiling a laugh.

"Quality time with your dad?"She giggled popping at piece of cereal into her mouth.Troy was still kicking himself for the lame excuse.

"Yes!Uhhh.Every month I have to spend a whole day with my dad, and it turns out todays that day."Troy tried to say as convincingly as possible but Gabriella realised what he was doing and grinned at him, the first time she had actually made eye contact with him that day.Troy winked back at her.Natasha saw this and was furious that he would lie to her, she glared at Gabriella and strutted back into the lounge.

"Okay then, I'll go see if anyone else can come, or its just me and Natasha."Sharpay shuddered walking to the lounge, leaving Troy and Gabriella staring at each other awkwardly, yet neither of them wanted to look away.

"I better go."Gabriella said going to walk away but Troy stopped her by blocking the doorway, Gabriella looked up at him, confused.He smiled sheepishly before closing the door softly.

"About last night, what I said and more importantly did, uhhh, forget it, forget everything."He sighed._What?_She could only say to herself.

"Forget it?You expect me to forget that!Troy you are so..."Troy stopped her.

"No, please, I don't want argue with you again, It didn't mean anything okay?I'm with Natasha now."He said sternly, as if saying; Case closed.

"I can't believe you're still with her after what she said to me yesterday!?"Gabriella protested as Ryan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what was last night about, you woke me up with your yelling."He yawned.

"Don't worry about it Ryan.It meant NOTHING.Just FORGET it."She said to him with emphasis but still looking at Troy and stormed pass them both into the lounge.

"What's with her?"Ryan asked puzzled.

"Like she said, it was nothing!"He said stomping out to the porch leaving Ryan confused.Once they were on their own they both thought the exact same thing; _it didn't mean nothing.It meant everything._

Later in the day Gabriella was in her room unpacking, still thinking about when Troy kissed her and how amazing it felt.

FLASHBACK

"I hate that stupid Natasha!!And you know what?I hate you!!"I cried about to run away, I wasn't thinking straight, he was just making me so angry and I had to get away from him, but before I could, he suddenly pulled me into me and started kissing me, I mean like really kissing me.I know it only lasted like what? Five seconds? But wow. My whole body turned to jelly, and I felt a shiver surge down my spine, and I'm pretty positive that it wasn't bcause it was five degrees._OH MY GOD!Is Troy seriously kissing me right now?_ kept racing through my mind, I just couldn't comprehend it.I tried to get myself together and kiss him back but I was frozen, I just stood limply in his arms, unable to move, just as I was about to respond when he pulled away, dang it!It ended all too soon, I felt Troy pull away from me softly, and he still still held on to me. Good job too, if he had let go, I am positive I would have collapsed.

"And I love you!"_Oh my God._I looked into his gorgeous eyes and I saw that they were the most sincere and serious that I had ever seen them. Troy Bolton loves me.

END OF FLASHBACK

To break her thoughts, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in mom."She sighed, annoyed at how she had been ripped out of her daydream.The door flung open.

"Sorry, no mom.Just me."Gabriella looked over and was shocked when she saw him, smiling his famous smile, with his blue eyes, for some reason full of happiness. She was about to smile, but remembered she was still angry at him.He was not going to treat her that way and get away with it. You do NOT kiss Gabriella Montez and then claim it meant nothing, and she was going to make sure that he knew that. She has to make him suffer.

"Troy, what are you doing here?"Gabriella snapped putting her hands on her hips.Troy looked at her couldn't help but smile, she was cute when she was angry.

"Just came to talk, can I come in?"He said still in the doorway a small smile still playing on his lips._Those_ lips.Gabriella sighed and turned back to packing.

"Are you sure thats a good idea.I mean you might say something you don't mean."She said coldly, smiling at her wit of using his words against him.Troy recognised this too, he smiled and joked her;

"Fine, I'll just go then."He said walking out and closing the door, but he stayed outside waiting, glancing at his watch.Gabriella turned clasping her hands together and shuffling her feet, she began wondering if she had been too harsh, she sighed and walked briskly to the door to open it.

"Troy wai..."

"Gotcha!You were right on cue."Troy said looking at his watch, as continued to lean on the wall next to the door.Gabriella couldn't help but smile."I know you too well Brie."He grinned.Gabriella suppressed a giggle and walked back into the room and Troy followed. Gabriella closed her eyes and decided it ws time to admit defeat, he was just too damn adorable to stay mad at. She'd at least let him explain.

"So what did you want to talk about Troy?"Gabriella said sitting on her bed.He sat a few feet away.

"Well, I wanted to say, that I broke up with Natasha."

"Really?!"Gabriella said excited, before checking herself."I mean really?Oh."She muttered acting as bored as possible, while pretending to inspect her nails. Troy saw right through her act but left it and just nodded in response.

"Yeah, I realised that she was kinda evil, and no-one talks to my friend like that."He spoke with a grin, while her face fell.The word _friend_ felt like someone was hitting her repeatedly in the stomach.Troy continued; "And it turned out she didn't like me that much anyway.She just said 'Oh well, see ya'."He quoted with a scoff.Gabriella just nodded, sadly.There was a few minutes of silence, before Troy finally spoke.

"The truth is, and I can't deny it: I missed you Brie."He said softly, slightly shuffling closer."A lot"Gabriella smiled wide and turned to look at him.

"I missed you too Troy."He grinned and held the eye contact for a second longer. Troy lifted his hand and carresed her face, and Gabriella smiled wider, as her heart began to race. Troy started to lean in, but Gabriella realised something and turned her face away before their lips could meet."I'm sorry Troy, but I can't do that, after you said it meant nothing last time."She spoke softly. Troy panicked as she had gotten the wrong end of the stick.

"No, no, no.I didn't mean that the kiss meant nothing, I meant the stupid and horrible things I said to you meant nothing."Troy sighed and continued "Listen the real reason I broke it off with Natasha, is so that I can be with you."He said turning her head to look at him."Gabriella, I have been crazy about you for god knows how many years."He chuckled, hoping she would believe him.She smiled.

"Really?"She bit her lip.He nodded.

Meanwhile with the rest of the gang at the mall, they had been walking around shoe shops for the last hour, much to the disaproval of the boys.Sharpay claimed she hadn't connected with any of the ones she had tried yet, while the guys' minds boggled at how you could possibly connect with shoes.They just shrugged off the matter, finalizing with a head shake claiming that they would just never understand chicks.Chad had managed to buy a burger though, at which he was extremley happy about, while the girls also finalized that they would never get guys.So after agreeing to disagree, they ended up now strolling towards the next store.

"So why didn't Natasha come to the mall with us?"Chad asked while finishing his beef burger.Taylor stared at him in disgust as he continued to eat with his mouth wide open.She shook her head and explained;

"She said something happened between her and Troy, and she didn't feel like coming along with us this time.Oh and by the way you are gross Chad!"Taylor glared.Chad laughed.

"You know you love me!"He said flinging his arm around her shoulder.Taylor pushed his hand off her shoulder and stormed forward with a smile on her face.

"So does that mean that Natasha a free agent?If you catch my drift."Ryan said nudging Sharpay.

"Ryan!"She said hitting him in the stomach.

"Hey!"He pouted rubbing his stomach.They all laughed."And what?She's hot."Ryan smirked.The girls rolled their eyes.

"Well anyway, lets get back to the important matter."She said glaring at her brother as he shrugged innocently, she rolled her eyes."What I did wanna talk about was how I think something is going on between Troy and Gabby."Sharpay said blankly as if the matter was obvious they walked into a cafe.

"What do you mean?"Taylor questioned as she raised an eyebrow.Sharpay checked the seat for any dirt before sitting.They all sat down at a rounded table.

"Well"She began"This morning Troy was staring at Gabriella weirdly and when Natasha came in Gabs seemed all angry and stuff and then he made a weird excuse not to come with us to the mall today and then they kept smiling at eachother and stuff."Sharpay took a deep breath." So I think somethings up."

"Oh, you might have a point."Ryan began."Did I just say that!?"He gasped, earning another punch in the arm from Sharpay."Would ya quit Sharpay!"He said exasperated.Sharpay shrugged nonchalantly.

"Continue."Taylor said sternly to stop the squabbling sibblings.

"Okay so where was I?Oh yeah and last night they were on our porch and they woke me up with yelling, so I went to see what was going on and they were really close,and like Troy was holding her and Gabby seemed kinda shocked and nervous, and Troy just didn't say anything.And yeah like you said, this morning they were in the kitchen, and like you said they were staring at each other but they were definitely NOT smiling, and then I asked what happened last night and Gabriella just said it was nothing and stormed of and Troy did the same."He reeled off quickly flinging his arms up for effect.

"Something is definitely going on."Sharpay raised an eyebrow, before smirking."And I'm gonna find out."

"Sharpay?What are you planning?"Taylor said suspiciously.Sharpay grinned.

--

Please comment thanks xx


	5. The Plan

Hey, I know its been a while since i added a new chapter.Sorry, anyway heres the next chapter, enjoy!

--

It was few hours later and Troy was helping Gabriella unpack.

"God.How much stuff do you have Brie?"Troy asked exhausted and staring at the ten more boxes.Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes.Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Could you get that Troy?"She asked politely, while trying to untangle herself from some string, which she didn't know why she had in the first place."I'm in a little predicament over here."

"Sure."Troy chuckled, gazing over to his currently distressed girlfriend._Wow_ he thought:_Girlfriend, finally he'd done something right_.He smiled and answered the phone."Helloooooo.Gabriella's phone, Troy talking."He said cheerily. Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Troy?Why are you answering Gabi's phone?Are you with her?What happened about quality time with your Dad?Huh?"Sharpay asked suspiciously on the phone.Troy chuckled nervously and tried to think of another excuse.

"Gee, which question did you want me to answer first Shar?"He laughed._Did I just say gee?_He thought.Gabriella giggled and Sharpay rolled her eyes although Troy couldn't see her.

"Never mind.You wanna come to a sleepover at mine tonight, the whole gangs gonna be there.Oh and if you are with Gabriella, you can ask her to come too.Cause I think your with her right now.Are you with her?Troy?Remember I can always tell when your lying."Sharpay rambled, the determined, scarier side of the drama queen showing through.Troy was confused and scared.

"Sure, I'll come and I'll ask Gabriella too.Bye!"He hung up fast giving a sigh of relief.On the other side Sharpay raised an eyebrow and closed her pink phone, with relief.

"Phase one:Complete."She spoke to herself with a proud grin.

"What was that about?"Gabriella asked Troy, after finally untangling her self from the string.Troy fell back onto Gabriella's soft bed.

"You don't wanna know."He shuddered."Anyway do you wanna go to Sharpay's sleepover tonight."He asked as she sat next to him.

"Sure."Gabriella smiled."You going?"Troy smiled and sat up.

"Why of course."He smiled.Gabriella giggled and they looked at each other.After a while Gabriella looked away blushing.

"Well, I better get going."Troy got up."I'll pick you up later then.I mean if you want.You don't have to, I just thought...I'm not trying to ..."Gabriella smiled and interupted his rambling.

"Sure, that will be great Troy."She said.Troy nodded in relief and proceeded to walk out the room.He suddenly turned back and gave Gabriella a strong hug.Gabriella relaxed in the comfort of his strong arms.He pulled away, with his dazzling smile.

"Sorry, I just didn't get a chance to do that yet."He chuckled walking back out the room.

Later that day Troy was knocking on Gabriella's front door.She answered it a few seconds later, she was wearing a baby blue cami, over some blue, skinny jeans, and a pair of white ballet flats.Her hair was simply down, and framing her face, which only held a small amount of natural make-up.She looked so simple, but still Troy thought she was beautiful, he always had, but now he could admit it.

"Hey."She said smiling.

"Hey, ready to go?"He said holding out his hand.She nodded, smiling, and took his hand and admired his gorgeousness, even in a plain black t-shirt and jeans, he looked so handsome, she smiled as he walked her towards his car.

"I can't believe you can drive now."She grinned climbing into the car.

"Well actually I can't!Muhahaha."He joked starting up the car, and laughing evilly, Gabriella giggled _Gosh, he's so cute_.

"Oh no some one help!"Gabriella joked reaching for the door handle, she pulled away, and turned towards a laughing Troy.They laughed, joked, and flirted the whole way to Sharpay and Ryan's house.

Meanwhile in the Evan residence, the rest of the gang were going over the plan.

"So we all understand the plan now?"Sharpay said hopeful.

"Uh, theres just one bit I STILL don't understand."Chad said puzzled.Sharpay buried her head in her hands, from where she was sitting on the black leather couch, while Ryan clenched his fists in frustration and amazement at how some could be so clueless. Taylor stood up with her eyes wide._How could anyone be so dumb!?_

"Chad!"Taylor screeched, clearly exasperated."Whats to not understand, its soooo simple; we only have to..."She was interupted by the door bell.They all whipped their heads around and looked at each other in panic.

"What!?"Their ten minutes early!"Sharpay stood up despairing, while pointing to her diamond watch, with her long nail.Ryan stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't panic sis.It will all be fine.I'll get the door."He said leaving the lounge to get the door.Chad also stood up.

"But I still don't understand the plan!!"He yelled.

"What plan?"Troy said entering the lounge, with Gabriella close behind.Chad's eyes widened.

"Nothing!No!Nothing at all!!"He panicked.Taylor glared at him.

"O-kaaaaaaay."Troy said sitting on the couch, he figured it was Chad be his old whacky self.

"Hi guys.Ready to get this sleepover started?"Sharpay said plonking herself back down onto the couch, she was still a tiny bit panicky from the unexpected earliness.

"Sure!I brought snacks."Gabriella smiled holding up bags of various snacks.Chad's eyes widened again.

"Jerky!You brought Beef Jerky?!"Chad smiled ear to ear yanking the packet from her hand and sat on the couch, before getting back up and hugging Gabriella tight."Your the best Gabs!"He let go and sat down to tuck into his favourite snack.Gabriella laughed and sat down close to Troy.Sharpay smirked at Taylor, before giving a nod to signal the start of the plan.

"Ok!Lets play Truth or Dare!"Taylor more like demanded than suggested.They all agreed anyway.

"Ok.Me first.Shar?Truth or Dare?"Gabriella questioned.

"TRUTH!"Sharpay answered loudly making everyone jump.Gabriella giggled which made Troy smile.

"Okay.So..."She placed her index finger to her chin, pretending to think hard."How many boyfriends have you had since I've been away?"Gabriella smiled cheekily, crossing her arms.Sharpay glared and began to count on her fingers.

"Uhh.Twelve!"Sharpay finally got to.They all laughed in disbelief."What?"She asked inocently.

"You get through more boyriends than I do socks."Chad said with a grin of shock.

"That explains the smell."Taylor commented under her breath, but they all heard and began to laugh, except Chad.

"Hey!"He feigned hurt, placing a hand to his chest.

"You'll live."She simply replied patting his afro.

"Anyway, thats got to be a new record Shar."Troy chuckled.Sharpay glared once more.

"Shut up!"She said playfully throwing a piece of jerky at him.Chad stared at Sharpay angrily.

"Don't waste em!"He yelled reaching for the discarded jerky that lay by Troy.He popped it into his mouth smiling that he'd been able to save his precious treat, this causing another uproar of laughter.

"Okay.Me next.Gabriella, Truth or Dare?"Taylor asked nudging Sharpay softly.The plan had begun.

"Ummm.Dare."She said with a nervous smile.Everyones jaw dropped except for Troy's and Gabriella's.

"WHAT!?"Sharpay screamed standing up abruptly."You always pick truth!!"She said in despair as her plan was backfiring.Troy and Gabriella were shocked and confused.

"Uhhh sorry.I thought I would try a change."She replied rather scared.Sharpay sat back down defeated as Taylor sighed.

"Fine, uhhhh I dare you to..."She looked around desperate for an idea."I dare you to run around the back yard for a minute shouting 'I'm an alien, with a frosty beard!', I'll time."Taylor finally said before shaking her head to how stupid the idea was.and the rest of the gang looked at her confused.She shrugged embarrassed.

"Ummm Okay."Gabriella giggled getting up and running outside to complete her task.When she was done she returned to the gang at the back door.They were all laughing their heads off.Gabriella looked down blushing.

"What?"She asked embarrassed.Troy smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Your so cute when your embarrassed."He chuckled as they walked back inside.Sharpay raised and eyebrow to the others and they followed inside.

It was a little while later and Chad was asking Gabriella.

"So Truth or dare?"He asked as Sharpay and Taylor were crossing their fingers behind their backs.

"Truth.I'm not going through that torment again"She finally said.All but Troy and Gabriella smiled evily.

"Aha!So...What was the question again?"Chad asked confused.Sharpay, Taylor and Ryan all sighed, shaking their heads in frustration.Sharpay relayed the question in his ear, as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other confused.Sharpay finished repeating the question to Chad.

"Oh.So Gabriella.Whats going on with you and Troy?"He smirked.She instantly panicked.

"What do you mean?"She asked nervously.Sharpay looked at her, and stood up, making it obvious she was taking charge.

"You know what we mean Gabriella."She said sternly, a smirk playing on her forever glossed lips."You guys have been acting sooo weird since Gabi came back, the closeness, and also that arm around her Troy!Saying she was cute.It all looked a bit too enjoyable for y'all."She said staring at them with a hand on her hip.Gabriella sighed nervously and looked at Troy.He started to answer for her;

"Well..."He began.Ryan interupted.

"I believe Chad asked Gabriella?"He smirked crossing his arms.

"Come on guys this is just mean..."Troy started again.Taylor shifted next to Troy and placed her hand on his mouth.

"Shut up Troy! Gabriella.You may now proceed." She said her hand firmly pressed on his mouth as she grinned.Gabriella sighed again and looked at Troy who nodded, causing Taylor to give him a dirty look and pressing her hand on his mouth tighter.

"Well me and Troy, are kinda together now."Gabriella said quietly, but audible as she looked down.Taylor dropped her hand into her lap, shocked along with Ryan and Chad.

"HAHA!!I knew It!!"Sharpay yelled jumping up onto the couch and punching her fists up to the air.She froze when she saw five pairs of confused eyes looking at her.She lowered her hands by her sides blushing as the others snickered at her outburst.

"I mean...congratulations guys!"She said pulling both Troy and Gabriella into a bonecrushing hug.

"Shar...Can't...Breathe!"Troy screeched.

"Deal with it!"She smiled as she hugged them tighter, before eventually pulling away.Troy and Gabriella let out a relieved sigh."Sorry, but seriously!I always thought you guys would be cute together!"She squeeled loudly, while clapping her hand together happily.Troy and Gabriella blushed while laughing nervously.

"Congrats man."Ryan and Chad said in unison to Troy, giving him a pat on the back.

"I'm so happy for you guys."Taylor said with a fake smile.

--

Please comment! :)


	6. Some friend

Next chapter :)

--

Later that night when everyone else was asleep, Gabriella was just coming outside to her usual spot on the bench, but saw a sillouete had taken it, she knew who it was immedietly but was extremely confused to why it was crying.

"Taylor?"She whispered slowly edging towards the bench.Upon hearing the familiar voice, Taylor panicked and viciously wiped her away her tears."Sweety whats wrong?"She said softly sitting next to her on the wooden bench and subtly placing a hand on Taylor's own hand, which was shaking.Taylor tried her best to look as far away from Gabriella's eyes as possible, she couldn't let her see her like that, especially as she couldn't give her the explanation.It could ruin their friendship.Taylor's hand started to shake wildly under Gabriella's.She held her hand tighter nervous to how she would react.She could tell she wasn't in the best of states.

"Taylor, please look at me."She said worried.Taylor's tears began to come back stronger, she couldn't hold it in any longer, she began to sob loudly into her free hand.Gabriella quickly let go of the other hand a put and arm round her best friends shoulder.Taylor's sobs were uncontrollable, and she was suprised they hadn't woken up the whole house, she felt Gabriella grip on her shoulders tighten.

"Oh Taylor, please.Your worrying me."Gabriella said starting to tear up, as she gazed at her friend in a state she had seen her in before.She was usually such a strong person.

"I-i...c-can't...t-tell...y-y-you."She finally hicupped through her tears, tugging at her shorts.

"Why not?I'm your best friend."Gabriella said in a comforting tone, although she was slightly offended that she wouldn't tell her whats up.She hugged her tighter, her own tears running down her cheek delicately.Taylor wiped her tears again and finally looked at Gabriella with her red eyes, she took in Taylor's dishevelled appearance, and was hugely shocked, it looked like she had been crying for hours, she had never seen her like that before.

"I'm sorry.I just...can't.Please just understand that."She sniffled looking back down to the ground.Gabriella nodded still looking at Taylor.

"Thats okay, I just hope one day you'll be able to tell me, and I may be able to help.I want you to know, you can always come to me, to talk, about anything.As long as you know that."She said softly still with her arm around her firmly.Troy suddenly walked outside to them and noticed the two sitting on the bench.

"Woah, full house tonight.Room for one more?"He grinned.Gabriella turned to smile at him and Taylor looked at him quickly standing up.

"Yeah.I was just about to go anyway."She said hiding her eyes as best as possible, walking past him to get inside.

"Is she okay."He said pointing back into the house direction.Gabriella sighed and Troy sat next to her."Are you okay?"He said, now more worried.

"Yeah I'm fine.I'm just worried about Taylor.She's definately being bothered by something."She said resting her head on his shoulder with a slight frown.He smiled and softly put his arm around her shoulders, her frown slowly turned into a grin as she looked up to him.

"What?"He blushed.She smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder with a smile.

The next day Gabriella was walking into coffee shop to find Taylor sitting at a table on her own writing in the red faux leather notebook Gabriella had given to her for her birthday.She walked up to the table, which Taylor didn't notice.

"May I join you?"She asked.Taylor quickly whipped her head up and when she saw it was Gabriella she stuffed the notebook into her purse quickly.

"Yeah."Taylor said flustered as she place her purse next to her softly.Gabriella sat opposite her."I didn't know you came in here."

"I don't usually.I just wanted to have a change.And besides Starbucks sounds more interesting and mature than Frappawappa."Gabriella chuckled.Taylor laughed slightly.Gabriella smiled at her for a second.There was an awkward silence, as neither of them could forget the night before.Gabriella finally got the courage to say something.

"So, do you come here often?"She said shifting in her seat uncomfortably.Taylor took the last sip of her cappacino and nodded.

"Yeah.I like to come here to think..."She said placing her mug down on the table.Gabriella nodded.

"Think about what?"Gabriella replied nervously.Taylor looked down fiddling with the empty sugar packet on the table.

"Y'know.Just stuff."She said still staring down at her knees.There was another silence."Shall I get us more coffee?"She finally asked.

"Black coffee for me please."Gabriella said smiling.Taylor smiled and walked over to the counter.Gabriella sat there just staring at the purse that lay on the seat opposite.She glanced up to Taylor who was just about to get served and without thinking she slowly reached for the purse under the table.Once she had found the notebook, she placed the bag back on the seat.She knew it was wrong but she had to find out what was bothering one of her best friends.Maybe the book would hold the answers and she could help her through whatever it was.Gabriella was just about to open the book when Taylor came back and put the coffees on the table.Gabriella stuffed the book into her own purse quickly and she pushed her hair back nochalantly, like nothing had happened.

"I'm so sorry Tay, but I just remembered I have a dentist apointment in 10 minutes.I have to go.Sorry."Gabriella said gathering her bag and jacket and stood up.Taylor was dissapointed, but nodded anyway.

"Oh, thats okay."She said fake smiling.Gabriella felt guilty for lying but she had to read the book before Taylor realised it was gone.

"I'm sorry.Heres the money for the coffee."She smiled placing a five dollar bill on the table."Bye."She said walking to the door.

"Bye Gabs."Taylor called back, before sighing.Gabriella turned to smile apoligetically before leaving the cafe and crossing the street.

Once Gabriella got home she ignored her mother's greeting and just ran straight to her room.She locked her door sat on her soft lilac bed and got the diary out from her bag.For a minute she just stared at it, she knew she wasn't thinking straight when she took a deep breath and opened it.Inside she knew this was a terrible thing to even think of doing yet she wasn't focussing on that at that particular moment, she desperately needed to discover what was going through Taylor's mind.It wasn't her place to intrude but after seeing her best friend in that state last night, and her trying to avoid that subject now, she knew that something was definitely not right.After flicking through a couple of pages of the book she thought she had finally found what she was looking for, when a piece of red ribbon mark a page.At first she just gazed over.She took another anxious breath before doing the unthinkable.She was about to know what was up with Taylor, but was Gabriella ready for this?She read the extract intently;

**_It hurts so bad.Why is this happening to me?She is my best friend.I can't_**

**_believe I'm in love with her boyfriend.Why the hell am I feeling like this_**

**_about Troy.He's one of my best friends too.These feelings are so strong_**

**_and I don't know what to do.The truth is, I've always loved Troy deep_**

**_down, but now, I can't have him.And that thought hurts me so much._**

**_I know I can't act on it, I'd lose Gabriella forever, I can't_**

**_do that to her or myself.So I can't do anything about it.But I can't ignore_**

**_it either_**

The extract suddenly came to a halt.Obviously she had stopped writing when Gabriella had just walked into the cafe and now she knows why.Gabriella read the passage for about the seventh time, just to make sure she had read it correctly.She dropped the book from her grasp in shock.She sat there with her mouth open trying to comprehend what she had just read._OH MY GOD!_She breathed heavily as she felt her whole crash down on top of her.How could she have been so oblivious that Taylor loves Troy.Maybe she knew, but ignored it, because of her own undying love for Troy.No, she definitely had NO clue about this.It didn't seem real, it was so damn confusing.How could Taylor be in love with Troy?Her thoughts were interupted by her cell phone ringing in her purse.Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and shakily grabbed the purse and rummaged through it until she found her phone.She answered it, still shocked.

"Hello?"She said quietly.Troy smiled on the other side of the line.

"Hey, its me."He said the smile still on his face.Gabriella was still deep in her thoughts.

"Sorry, who?"She said finally coming back.Troy's smile dissapeared.

"Its Troy."He said in an obvious confused tone.

"Oh."Gabriella said still not focusing her attention on the phone call.

"Brie?Are you okay?You seem distracted."He said worried and still confused.Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah.I'm fine.I gotta go, i'll call you back later, kay?"

"Okay."He said dissapointed.Gabriella hung up.She let herself fall back on her bed as, she stared up to the poster of Orlando Bloom on her ceiling.She thought about how nearly every girl was in love with Orli, and now it seemed, that was the same for Troy now too.Why does he have to be so gorgeous.She took a deep breath and placed her hands on her face and let out a scream.She just couldn't get her head around the idea of Taylor being in love with Troy, she thought back to any time when Taylor could have paid particular attention to Troy.Gabriella couldn't find any answers in her head all she knew is that she was hurting her best friend terribly.Her thoughts were again interupted by the doorbell ringing.Gabriella sat up and after half a minute someone came bursting through the door and stood in the room.

"Did you take my Journal!?"Taylor yelled at Gabriella who was extremely shocked and scared._Oh Crap!_Her mouth opened, but no words came out as she gazed at Taylor, whose face resembled thunder.After not getting an answer Taylor looked down to see the book on the floor.She picked it up to find it open on the exact page she hoped Gabriella hadn't seen.

"Oh my god."Taylor said in disbelief looking at the open book in her hands.Gabriella stood up, despairing.

"Tay, I can explai..."Taylor cut her off.

"I can't believe you!!"She screamed with a fierce anger in her eyes, stepping torwards Gabriella."What gives you the right to steal my diary and read through my private thoughts?!"She shouted with tears forming in her eyes.Gabriella's tears were streaming down her face and she didn't attempt to hide them.She didn't care if Taylor saw her upset, she deservered to be upset.Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stepped away slightly.

"Just let me explain!"She pleaded.A furious Taylor answered immedietly.

"Give me one reason why I should let you explain!!"She screamed.Gabriella's tears came faster, and she grabbed Taylor's hand in hope.

"Because I'm your friend."She said softly her tears still coming faster.Taylor snatched her hand away agressively and scoffed.

"Some friend.Your nothing but a self centered witch!!"She said taking steps back in disgust."I hate you."She said in a dead tone looking Gabriella up and down snarling before turning and running down the stairs.A sharp pain went through Gabriella's body as she quickly ran to chase her.

"No!!Taylor!!I'm sorry!!"She said running behind her, she sprinted outside the house, tears forming fast."I just wanted to know what was wrong!!"She yelled after Taylor who had ran across the road fast.Gabriella stopped running took a look at the girl slowly getting further away and Gabriella collapsed in tears on the sidewalk.She sobbed into her hands, just sat there. Anyone would think she was a freak, burt she didn't care. She had just lost her best friend.

--

Hope you liked.Tell me what you think. Not getting many comments :(. Please comment, it means a lot to me :)

xx


End file.
